Fading
by SilverChaser17
Summary: Ichigo doesn't realize what he has until she's gone. Slight AU: Some characters are used in here that have already died. More romance in chapters soon to come. Chapter Four: Familiar Faces
1. Relax

What is happiness?

For some people, It's a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. It's that good book on a rainy day. It's the luxury of a long hot shower. It's spending time with some old friends. And for some people, it's winning the lottery.

Back then, my happiness was seeing her smile. But that was a long time ago...

* * *

_Ichigo_

"Ohayō, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yo, Inoue!"

Just like every other school day, Orihime Inoue was waiting outside my house so that we could walk to school together. I waved for her to come inside the house while she waited for me to finish getting ready. It didn't take long for me to put on my uniform and sling my school bag over my shoulder. By the time I got downstairs, Yuzu was handing Inoue one of her home made blueberry muffins.

"Onii-chan, don't forget to eat before you go!"

I took one of the muffins to satisfy her.

"Yuzu, where's Karin?"

"She's already left for school. Speaking of which, you're going to make Orihime late if you don't leave now."

I looked at the time.

8:13 AM. That left us seven minutes to get there on time.

"Shit! C'mon Inoue!"

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the house. She looked back at Yuzu.

"Bye! Thanks for the food!"

We ran the whole way to school but I never let go of her hand.

* * *

_Orihime_

"So what was that about, Orihime?"

I looked over at Tatsuki-chan

"What do you mean?"

She wriggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know. This morning, you and Ichigo were holding hands as you came to school."

I felt the blood rush into my face.

"It wasn't like that, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Alright, alright! I was just messing with ya."

She did have a point though. Kurosaki-kun almost _never _holds a girls hand, so when he held mine for so long, I have to admit, I felt kind of special. But then again, he might have only taken me by the hand since he thinks I'm a slow runner. I try to push the conversation to the back of my mind. Not everything's about Kurosaki-kun.

"Tatsuki-chan, would you like to sleep over tonight? There's never anything to do by myself and we don't see each other that much anymore. I miss spending time with you!"

She tilted her head.

"Of course. I would have come even if you hadn't said all that mumbo jumbo. Orihime, you don't have to force yourelf around me. It's not who you are."

I looked at my knees. She was right. So much has happened in the last few years that I've forgotten how to be myself.

"Now then, let's try this again."

I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but kindness. I smiled.

"Tatsuki-chan, wanna come over tonight?"

"Well, I don't know... Maybe ask me again in a couple hours."

"Tatsuki-chan!"

We both started laughing in unison. I've missed this; being normal. I really need to relax more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think so far. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Stars

Ichigo

Finally, after six hours of hell, I can go home! I find that the last few hours of school are the worst because that's when you start getting tired but you know that there's still half the day to go. When the dismissal bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat. I'm pretty sure I knocked over a couple people in the proccess. I had to hurry home because I promised Karin that I'd play soccer with her. I was almost out of the building when I ran into Inoue, causing her to drop her books.

"Sorry! Are you alright Inoue?"

I was completely out of breath. She bent over and began to pick up the books.

"I'm fine. You should go. It looks like you're in a hurry."

Dammit. She was right but if I just left her like this, I'd feel like a jerk later. I bent over and picked up the closest book. _  
_

" _Romeo and Juliet. _I didn't know that you liked stuff like this."

She snatched it from my hands.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Are you trying to act mysterious, because it just doesn't suit you, Inoue."

She pouted.

"How did you know?"

"Instincts."

And with that, I began running again, only this time, I had a smile on my face.

If only I had known what was going to happen that night, I might've been able to save her.

* * *

_Orihime_

I watched as Kurosaki-kun ran down the hall and around the corner until he was out of sight. This isn't the first time that he's knocked me over. I still remember that day when he ran me over and Tatsuki-chan got mad at him for. He offered me his hand and for the first time, it felt like he actually noticed my presence. I smile to myself just thinking about it.

_~3 hours later~_

It was around 6:15 PM when Tatsuki-chan came over. She didn't knock or anything, she just opened the door and welcomed herself in. I was happy that she felt comfortable enough to do that with me. She took off her shoes then came to help me in the kitchen.

"What are you making, Orihime? Leaks and pickle soup? Mustard and sardine sandwhich?"

I laughed. I used to have a weird taste in food but I'm getting better lately.

"Nope. I'm making homemade macaroni and cheese!"

"What?! You're making _normal _food?! My, oh my, you're growing up so fast Orihime!"

She pretended to wipe away fake tears. I smiled at her dramatic acting. Some things never change. And so, we finished making dinner and we just enjoyed each other's company. We're teenagers after all, we should be doing this more often.

_~1:33 AM~_

Tatsuki-chan had just fallen asleep but my eyes weren't even heavy yet. Sometimes, I like to sit by the window and look up at the stars like I am now. I don't know why, but I find it relaxing. If I were a star, would I long to touch the earth, like I long to reach the sky?

Just as I was about to head to bed, I noticed something flash across the sky. I'm not sure what it was, but it had a great amount of spirit power. Quickly, it fell from the heavens and landed in the soccer field. Wait a second...that's close to Kurosaki-kun's house! Yuzu and Karin are there! I run to the door and manage to put on my shoes and a coat before running out the door. I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan, but I can't just sit by and not do anything. The Kurosaki's have been like a family to me and I _will _protect them, even if it kills me.

* * *

**Things are just getting started :3 Thanks for reading amd don't forget to review!**


	3. Dark Streets

_Ichigo_

_"Inoue!"_

_"Run while you still can! Go Kurosaki-kun! Save yourself!"_

_"No, you can't do this! Please, don't leave me!"_

_I reached my hand out for her. She was inches within my grasp. Just a little farther..._

I wake up, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. I look around at my surroundings. I was laying in bed at home. It was just a dream. Inoue's probablly fast asleep right now. Dammit, I hate that dream. I've been having the same dream for the past two weeks. She's always so close but I can never reach her. I wonder if it means anything? I shake my head. Whatever, it's just a dream. Now that I was awake, I had a hard time falling back asleep. No matter how much I tossed and turned, my brain just wouldn't relax. With nothing else to do, I grabbed my shoes and threw on a jacket and a pair of jeans. We're out of milk and the old man is too lazy in the morning to go out, so once again, I have to be the responsible one and get the groceries. Before I left the house, I checked in on Karin and Yuzu. Fast asleep. I smiled. They look so peaceful when they sleep, especially Karin. Geez, I can't believe they're both thirteen now. Mom, you must be so proud of them. And with that, I locked the front door behind me and head out, not knowing that I could have saved _her_ if I had stayed.

* * *

_Orihime_

Come one legs, just a little farther! The Kurosaki Clinic was a couple blocks away but my legs were still asleep from sitting down for so long. The midnight breeze scratched my face but I ignore the sting that follows. I can sense the spirit power from here and it's definitely that of a Hollow's. I have to make it. I can't afford to be too late. Kurosaki-san. I clench my fingers. Karin, Yuzu. My feet move a little faster. Kurosaki-kun. My heart pounds inside of my chest. I will protect them.

* * *

_Ichigo_

"That'll be ¥208... excuse me, sir, I said that'll be ¥208."

I look up as I return from my daydream.

"Yeah, sorry."

I hand the impatient checkout clark the money as I collect the bag of groceries in my hand. Something didn't feel right. I'm not sure what or why but I have a bad feeling. I always hate leaving the girls alone but when I get these hunches, it makes me sick to my stomache. I don't care who or what they are, if anyone hurts my family in any way, they'll regret the day they were born. Following my gut, I pick up my feet and begin to run to the clinic. I could be wrong, but the sensation running through my body feels a little familiar. I vaguely recognize this presence, as if from a dream long ago. Yes, there's no doubt about it. _H__e's _back.

* * *

_Orihime_

I stop and gasp for air as I take in my surroundings. I finally reached the Kurosaki Clinic but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. The street was pitch black except for a lamp post a hundred metres away. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. There could be anything hiding in the shadows. For all that I know, there could be unseen eyes crawling in the darkness, just waiting for an oppurtunity to strike. I felt something move on my left so I spun around, every muscle tense and ready to fight. This is it...I have to do this on my own. No one's going to save me from this...cat? Standing infront of me was an adorable kitten with an orange pelt of fur. I laugh at my own stupidity. Now that I look closer, the kitten is the same colour as Ichigo's hair. While bending over to pick up the little orange cat, I didn't notice that I wasn't alone until he spoke.

"Yo, Inoue! What are you doing out so late? Don't you know it's dangerous for a beautiful girl too be out by herself at this time?"

Before my fingers could reach it, the cat hissed and ran away into the dark streets. The voice belonged to Kurosaki-kun and I could see him standing by the clinic door but it didn't feel right. No mater how much i wish it was true, for as long as I've known him, Kurosaki-kun has never once called me beautiful. Whoever this guy is, he's not Kurosaki-kun.

"Who are you?"

"Inoue, what are you talking about? Don't you recognize me?"

"I know Kurosaki-kun is and you're not him. Now I'll ask one more time, who are you?!"

I felt a shudder run through my body. I could sense the spirit power leaking out from the mysterious person. This guy was not a human. No, he was something far more foul. A hollow.

* * *

**Sorry if I won't be updating right away. I've been really busy with exams and my dance classes so I haven't had the free time to write. Also too, I'm watching Walking Dead on Netflix and I'm in the middle of season two. Anyone else watch this show? Thanks for all the reviews and I'll do my best to meet your requests but not everyone will get what they want unfortunately. Please review! I love reading any and all reviews. Feel free to point out any errors so I can fix them A.S.A.P. (:**


	4. Familiar Faces

_Orihime_

There was no doubt about it that he was a hollow. I knew that I could easily take on a hollow by myself but something felt off about this one. The creature shook his head and Kurosaki-kun's face peeled away until it revealed another; Rukia Kuchiki. Her short black hair blew in her face as the wind danced around us, scratching at our figures. What was _she _doing here? I thought that Kuchiki-san... No, I can't think like this. That's not Kuchiki-san. The impostor smiled at me like a predator spotting it's next meal.

"Come now, don't be shy. I'm not going to hurt you. We're friends right?"

No...this can't be happening. What _was _this thing? It obviously had some transformation ability. I have to strike first before it attacks me. Without having to say his kotodama, Tsubaki appeared.

"This will be over shortly."

"Be careful Tsubaki-kun!"

The hollow dodged the attack with a quick flash of movement. My eyes lost sight of it. Where is it? Kuchiki-san's familiar laugh came from behind me.

"Oh my, this won't do. Looks like she's not that important to you after all. Let's look a little deeper than shall we?"

"Deeper?"

The hollow's skin pealed away once more and this time an old face appeared that I haven't seen in a very long time. The last time we spoke was when he had tried to kill me. Hot tears began to flow down my face and onto the cold concrete. It's been so long that I'd almost forgotten again.

"Onii-chan..."

I stumbled towards him. Onii-chan, it's been so long since you left. He smiled at me and opened his arms to embrace me. My heart was so overwhelmed that I had forgotten what it really was. As I fell into his arms, I felt something pierce through my stomache in a moment of searing pain.

"Wha... what is this?"

Tentacles were implanted through my body, piercing several organs. My head began to pound and my vision grew blurry. I was losing to much blood. My knees collapsed beneath me and I dropped to the floor in a pile. How could I have been so stupid? I know that I'd never see Onii-chan again but deep down, I always secretly hoped that he was still watching over me. I'm such a fool. I couldn't see the creature but I could hear his blood chilling laugh as he crawled into the shadows.

"Your prince is approaching. Why don't you lay there and watch him die in your final moments? The perfect ending for the perfect couple."

With what little strength I had left, I used my arms and tried to push myself up.

"Don't hurt Kurosaki-kun. If you touch him or his family, I'll…"

"You'll do what? There's nothing that you can do in your current condition."

I tried to tell him that he was wrong, that I won't give up so easily, but I couldn't stop the blood from rushing up my throat. No, this can't be happening! Fear had filled my heart, mind, and soul. It's too late for anyone to heal me; I've lost too much blood... This is it.

_Ichigo_

Please, don't let me be too late. If someone like Yuzu or Karin got hurt while I was out on an errand, I don't think I could live with myself. I leave for five minutes and that bastard shows up. Why now? Is he back to finish off what he began. Dammit! I never should have left them alone! Dad sleeps like a rock through the night so it would take more than a little noise to wake him. It's up to me to protect my little sisters. I was about two blocks away from the clinic when I sensed it; another reiatsu. It was a familiar golden-yellow colour; one that I knew all too well. No, please don't let it be her. Anyone else just not her, I beg of you! It was when there was one block left that I saw it. The pools of blood that splashed across the sidewalk, and the soft orange hair that used to shine when the sunlight touched her. Forgetting everything else, I ran to her side. She was pale and her eyes were shut tight. When I picked her up, her skin was as cold as ice.

"Inoue, what happened?!"

Her chocolate eyes flickered open at the sound of my voice. The warmth that was normally there was filled with terror and fear.

"No, you shouldn't be here!"

She shoved me back and struggled to stay standing on her own.

"Go now, it's not safe here. There's..."

"I know that he's here. Are the girls okay?"

She nods and I cringe as she coughs up a mouthful of blood. This is all my fault. Inoue only got involved with this because she knew me. Why do I hurt those that I want to protect? A familiar chuckle escaped from the shadows.

"Show yourself, you bastard!"

I'm not as weak as I was back when I first met Grand Fisher. I will cut him down the instant that he shows his slimy face. My mom wasn't enough for him so he went after my sisters. If Inoue had never shown up, they would be dead by now and I would never had a clue that something was wrong. She gave up any chance of survival in order to protect what's precious to me. Looking at her, Inouee's been fatally injured. If I can't save her, I'll damn well avenge her.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, it's finally done. I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I feel terrible about making Hime-chan get hurt like this but it's needed for later chapters to be possible. Please R&R and let me know if you have any suggestions. Love you guys and honestly, I'm not sure when Chapter Five will be ready but stay tuned! •3•**


End file.
